


In the Closet

by swiftlymisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cas is a lightweight, Drunk Castiel, Jock Dean, M/M, Nerd Castiel, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftlymisha/pseuds/swiftlymisha
Summary: Castiel Novak goes to a party and ends up in a closet with Dean Winchester





	In the Closet

This wasn't normal for Castiel, not one bit. He didn't do things like this, well not often. He did his homework, he got the grades, he went to church but he didn't kiss boys in closets at parties. Especially not Dean Winchester.

It was kind of a blur from the beginning of the party till now; he had arrived, had a few drinks and started getting a little too brave. It was somewhere between his third and fourth drink that Castiel noticed Dean Winchester staring at him from across the room. He was on his fifth when he mustered the courage to actually talk to Dean Winchester. Castiel knew he was babbling, it was a mixture of the alcohol and his nervousness but apparently Dean Winchester found it endearing because he was smiling from ear to ear.

''Angel, slow down,'' and that was all it took for Castiel to stop and breathe. Angel. Castiel liked that.

''Dean Winchester.'' The name was a slur on his tongue.

''And you're Castiel Novak.'' That sent shivers down his spine.

''You know my name.''

''Don't be shocked, I've seen you around. You always have too many books, I wonder sometimes if I should help.''

''You should.'' Castiel said with the smallest voice, too quiet to hear over the noise of the party.

''What you say Angel?'' there it was again. God, Dean Winchester in that leather jacket turned Castiel into putty.

''I said that we should go somewhere more private.'' It was falling out from Castiel's lips before he could stop himself. He didn't have time to feel embarrassed because he was suddenly in a closet, too close to Dean Winchester. It was too dark to see Dean but Castiel could feel him, his breath and his arms, god those arms. Then Dean brought his lips to Castiel's and Castiel could see everything. The blackness of the closet wasn't so dark anymore. Castiel was seeing colour, nothing but screaming colour. Red and blue and pink and yellow and green, green, green, green. 

Castiel felt like he was floating on a cloud after he left. He fell asleep with an image of green eyes and warm breath.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published works so it's short and kinda rushed. Any support would be appreciated


End file.
